


七天

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 第三季之后
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester





	七天

“不从恶人的计谋，不站罪人的道路，不坐亵慢人的座位。”  
————《诗篇》

0

Sam恨透了恶魔。  
是想要把它们都剥皮去骨的恨。  
假如它们真的有这种东西的话。  
Dean跟一个狡猾贪婪的恶魔婊子签订了契约，就为了把Sam换回来。  
Sam从没有如此憎恨自己。  
是他不够强大，让哥哥做这样的牺牲。  
他最爱的哥哥。  
而一年以后，爱人就要离开，下地狱，受尽折磨，不得解脱。  
都是因为他。  
恶魔，这些将要在下面折磨Dean的东西，他想要让它们都化成烂乎乎的血水，再被那些恶心的犬类舔舐干净。

所以Ruby睁开黑眼时，他毫不犹豫地拿起圣水。  
Ruby只说了一句话。  
Sam眼神仍是阴冷仇恨，却停下来。

“我可以救你哥哥。”

1

“你能不能救Dean？”

“不能。”

Sam踩下刹车，过于突然的停止让两人差点撞上挡风玻璃。他不明白自己为什么还要浪费时间，跟这个出尔反尔的恶魔。  
Dean身体僵硬的触感还在手上。一直在手上。是他一针一线将那些撕裂破碎的内脏缝回身体中，裸露在外的断裂骨端划伤了手，鲜红血液融进Dean凝固的暗血里，纠缠混合的颜色让Sam胃里翻搅成团。他闭眼吻着Dean冰冷双唇，小心翼翼。睁开眼时，Dean蒙着灰的绿眼依然呆滞着，所有气息都已离去，所有生机均已消亡。一切都发生在眼前，他却根本无力阻挡，他谁都不能保护。Sam悲痛欲绝地哭了。

“掌控你哥哥契约的是Lilith，我可以帮你杀了她。”

Sam转头看向恶魔。不知名的女助理眼神鲜活。

“换个死人身体。”

2

咒语念在心里，力量聚于手上。

恶魔几度吐出黑烟，又咽回去。

Sam头痛欲裂，耳边回荡着放肆嘲笑。没多久这嘲笑变成惨叫。

Ruby放下刀，蛇一样滑近他的身体。

“你需要得到安慰，需要释放压力，需要享受欲望，”Ruby不顾Sam推开她的双手，一次又一次捧住他的脸，咬住他的耳朵，“你可以把我当成Dean。”

Sam不想听到这个名字。

他想撕裂恶魔的嘴让她从此不能开口。

却掀起她的上衣。

Dean。

Dean。

Dean。

3

只要有第一次，就会有第二次，第三次。

嘴里泛着鲜血的甜美甘饴，缓缓收回右手。

那个女孩还活着，虽然苟延残喘。但如果恶魔没被捏碎，本来就该连她这副身体一起杀死的。Sam觉得自己没错。

他还是在猎魔，只是用了更好的方式。

Ruby扶着女孩离开Sam的视线。

他还有些后续要收拾，相信Ruby会把女孩顺利送回家。

4

Dean没有墓碑。

Sam低头坐在十字架前，伸手抚摸那片泥土。

“我是不是真的做错了，Dean？你能不能告诉我？”

鸟飞振翅，鸣啾空响，林木缄默。

回到废厂时，Ruby跪在他面前仰头，眼神无上崇敬。

“只有你能做到，Sam，这个世界上只有你才能做到，你是英雄，你的力量是天赐，只有你才能除掉恶魔之首，”Ruby声音热切，仿佛他就是唯一的王，“所有人都会感谢你，敬仰你。爱你所爱，护你所护。”

Sam把地上的猎人尸体裹进白布。

扬言要猎杀他的猎人在被制服时，看他如同看着穷凶恶极的怪物。

“就算我杀不死你，千千万万的猎人也会找到你的踪迹，割断你的脖子，挖出你的心脏，焚烧你的骨头。”

怒骂和斥责终止在Ruby的刀上。

“不灭他的口，很快就会有人再来找你。”Ruby在Sam夺刀抵近颈侧时挣扎。

他动作停滞。忽然很想听Dean说点什么。他想让Dean告诉他，这是对还是错，到底该杀了恶魔还是继续拯救。但这个从四岁开始就崇敬至深永远能指明方向的人，已经不在了。

都是因为他。

Sam收回刀。

也许自己是错的，有一天会心甘情愿被猎杀。

但现在还未到时候。

Dean还没回来。

5

“你知道吗我已经受够了…”“…我试图对你好但你就是这么不领情！”

不是的…

“无论我们再怎么努力妈妈也不会再活过来了！”“我就是不明白你为什么非要对他盲目崇拜”

不是的

“好！现在这个自私的混蛋要去加利福尼亚了”……

不是的！

Sam从噩梦中醒来，脑中还回响着他对Dean说出的那些过分话。

像是锁链镣铐，一圈圈缠绕着他，让他捂着心脏将近窒息。

Dean的脸上看不清表情，却反反复复说“没事了，Sammy，没事了”。

无论Sam说了什么。

“Shhhhh——Sam，只是噩梦，”Ruby站在床前，跪在地上，擦拭他的汗珠，“没事了，醒来就没事了。”

Sam回过神，想要甩开恶魔的手。

Ruby在这之前收回动作，“杀了Lilith，你哥哥很快就会回来。”

月光映在Sam脸上，阴鹜凶狠。

6

恶魔双手反剪绑在凳子上，嘴边戏谑笑意，来回看Sam和Ruby，不挣扎反抗，只是轻悠悠开口，“你真的认为自己了解Ruby？”

Ruby瞪着恶魔，又看向Sam。

“她就是个满嘴谎言的婊子，手上沾满婴儿鲜血和死尸灰烬，明明满心杀戮快感还装出一副人类的样子，”恶魔舔掉唇边的血，“要轮先来后到，你应该先杀了她。”

Ruby抽出刀，上前一步。

“要得到想要的，手上就必须沾血。”Sam一脸平静，默念咒语。

恶魔撕心裂肺的呕吐和叫喊声中，Ruby如释微笑。

7

没有信仰，迷恋力量，狂躁易怒。  
这些评价Sam都接受。  
并不是什么不好的话。这些都是强大的象征。一个人行走在路上，从不被议论的才令人悲哀。这些话语越多，证明他们的畏惧与惊恐已经越来越藏不住。

人们总喜欢下定义，认为这就是对的是好的，那就是错的是坏的。事实上没人能真正给出定义。就像他对Dean的感情。对Dean的爱，没人能从中分辨出哪些才符合世俗常规，也不需要有谁对此得出结论。纵使真有人说些什么，也根本不值得Sam在乎。他只在乎Dean，所以在失去与复得的循环中意识到，仅仅活着是不行的。他必须强大，必须比一般人，甚至一般恶魔都要更加强大。只有走上殿堂，爬上权力之巅，才能有能力保护所爱之人。

在这个漫长的过程中，流血和牺牲都是必须的。Sam的双手大而有力，骨节分明，看上去粗糙而干净。事实上却总是浸在鲜血中，沾满罪孽与污浊。他见惯了欲望与肮脏，听够了灵魂撕裂的锥心惨叫，踏着恶魔破碎的黑烟和受害人僵硬的尸体，一步步走向灯影摇坠之地。

怨灵在耳边嘶声控诉，鬼魂散发寒气阴冷，Sam仿佛什么都没感觉到。他在脑中反复播放着Dean的脸，放大回想他的每个动作与语言细节。回忆带来温暖，也是血污路途中唯一的光明。

他会赢的。

会成为王。

会坐在耀眼宝座上，俯视一切卑微与屈服。

他会把Dean搂在怀里，让他享受万世荣光。

他甚至不用给Dean加上镣铐就可以把他永远绑在身边，侵占他的所有。

等到成王的那天，世间万人都会成为Sam的眼睛和镣铐。

Sam这么想着，欣然期待。头脑中还来不及思考周全，手已经伸出去摧毁陷阱中的恶魔。一个残忍微笑在唇边浮现。

被附身的警察虚弱挣扎几秒。  
没有活下来。

但没事的。  
Sam抹去额头的汗。

流血与牺牲，都是值得的。

很快，登殿之日即将到来。

万物七日间创于神，忠于主，奉于耶和华。

这里没有神。

“我们好像你未曾治理的人，又像未曾得称你名下的人。”  
————《以赛亚书》

END


End file.
